Friend or Rival?
by Kristen Riddle
Summary: Just to let you know, I wrote this between the time that Brock left and Tracy came. Ash renews his friendship with Gary. It is in screenplay fromat like most of my Pokemon episodes. We also see the comeback of an old character Dr. Procter. R&R!


Rival or Friend ****

Friend or Rival?

Narrator:Our heroes are…(sigh) lost again. What will happen this time?

****

Scene 1:_Ash and Misty are walking around a medium sized city. They come upon a small store labeled, "Information"._

****

Misty:(_Angrily._) Maybe you can ask for directions here.

****

Ash:Uh, right. (_They go into the store. There is a man at the counter. He is an old man with gray hair and glasses._) Excuse me, do you know where Crimson City is from here?

****

Man:Oh, yes. It's right down that mountain.

****

Misty:Down the mountain? (_Glares at Ash. Ash cowers uncomfortably._)

****

Ash:Is it possible to go around?

****

Man:Yes, but it will take three months. If you go down the mountain, it only takes three days. Here's some climbing equipment. Have fun! (_Piles them with equipment and pushed them out the door._)

****

Misty:(_Sarcastically._) Great.

****

Ash:(_Laughing nervously._) At least we can get there sooner. (_They start walking towards the mountain._)

****

Scene 2:_Team Rocket, in their balloon, floating above the mountains._

****

Jesse:Great job, Meowth!

****

James:That looked like fun! I want to push the next person!

****

Jesse:(_Ash and Misty are at the edge of the mountain._) Look! It's those twerps and the Pikachu!

****

James:What are they doing?

****

Meowth:Looks like they're trying to climb down the mountain!

****

Jesse:Let's capture that Pikachu!

****

James &

Meowth:Right!

****

Scene 3:_Misty and Ash are climbing down to a small ledge below the peak of the mountain_.

****

Misty:I'm tired, Ash. Let's stop on this ledge.

****

Ash:Okay. (_They both stop on the ledge._)

****

Misty:(_Sees Gary laying there and screams._)

****

Ash:What's wrong Misty?

****

Misty:We're not alone!

****

Ash: Huh? (_Walks over to where Misty is._) Hey, that looks like Gary! (_Gary's left arm is under his body, and he is unconscious._)

****

Misty:Hey, you're right!

****

Ash: What's he doing here?

****

Misty:I don't know. Let's wake him up. 

****

Ash:Pikachu, wake Gary up!

****

Pikachu:(_Shocks Gary awake._)

****

Gary:Ow! Hey! What's going on here? (_Looks around._) Well, if it isn't Ash and his girlfriend, Misty.

****

Misty:(_Angrily, though blushing_.) Let's go, Ash. (_Ash and Misty start climbing down, Misty first. Gary looks a little concerned as he looks up at how high the top of the mountain is.)_

****

Ash:(_Misty stops.) _ Hey, Misty, why'd you stop?

****

Misty:I feel guilty about leaving Gary. He might be hurt.

****

Ash:Okay, we'll go back up. (_Starts climbing back up.)_

****

Misty:We'll help you if you promise to keep your big mouth shut.

****

Gary:__Humph.

****

Misty:How'd you get down here with no climbing gear?

****

Gary:I don't remember. (_Tries to get up._) Ow!

****

Ash:What's wrong, Gary?

****

Gary:My arm…(_Rubs arm._)

****

Misty:If you fell from the top onto your arm, it's probably broken.

****

Gary:(_Tries to move again._) Ow!

****

Misty:Don't move that arm! You'll make it worse!

****

Jesse:(_Team Rocket floats in on their balloon._) Prepare for trouble!

****

James:Make it double!

****

Jesse: To protect the world from devastation! 

****

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

****

Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

****

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

****

Jesse: Jesse!

****

James: James!

****

Jesse: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

****

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

****

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

****

Misty:Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard your speech!

****

James:He hasn't. (_Points at Gary._)

****

Meowth:Hey, he's that kid I pushed off the edge.

****

Gary:Hey,I remember now! (_Flash back_.)

****

Scene 4:_Gary is sitting by a ledge of a mountain, looking over the edge. Meowth is sneaking up behind him._

****

Meowth:(_Laughs quietly_.) Want to take a closer look? (_Shoves Gary off the edge_.)

****

Gary:(_Screams as he falls down. He falls about ten feet onto the ledge below. End of flash back_.)

****

Misty:Team Rocket pushed Gary?

****

Ash:We should have known!

****

Misty:Let's get outta here!

****

Ash:Right! (_Looks around. James has hopped out of the balloon onto the ledge and is throwing their climbing gear off the edge_.)

****

Gary:(_Rudely_.)Now how are we going to get up there?

****

James:(_Hops back up into the balloon_.) I didn't get the Pikachu, but I did get these other ones! (_Holds up Ash and Misty's Pokeballs_.)

****

Misty:Hey! Give those back!

****

James:Finders keepers! Wheezing, go! Smog attack! (_Smog covers the mountainside_.)

****

Gary:(_Coughing_.) I still have my Pokemon. Arcanine, go! Fire-

****

Ash:No, don't! The ledge is breaking! If you use a fire attack, there will be an explosion. The explosion will break the ledge off!

****

Gary:Oh, you're right.

****

James:(_Laughs_.) Your fire Pokemon will kill you all!

****

Gary:(_Jumps on Arcanine. It jumps up to the top of the mountain_.) See ya later, losers!

****

Misty:Gary! Wait! What about us? (_Gary is out of earshot_.) 

****

Ash:Er, that Gary! Only cares about himself!

****

Scene:_Gary is at the top of the mountain again, walking next to Arcanine._

****

Gary:__(_Thinking._) I guess I should go help them.

****

Misty:(_Back at the ledge_. _Ledge begins to crack_.) Ash, we better get off this ledge! Fast!

****

Ash:How? (_Ledge cracks further_.)

****

T.R.:(_Laughs_.) 

****

Jesse:We'll gladly save your Pikachu! (_Reaches down and grabs Pikachu_.)

****

Ash:Pikachu! (_Ledge cracks the rest of the way, and is about to fall. Gulps_.) Well, it's been nice knowing you, Misty!

****

Gary:(_Sitting on Arcanine. There is a rope hanging down from Arcanine's mouth on the top ledge. He is holding his left arm_.) Hey, you guys!

****

Misty:Gary! (_She and Ash grab onto the rope. The ledge crumbles. Arcanine pulls up the rope_.)

****

Ash:We thought you left us!

****

Gary:I did, but, because I'm nice, I came back. (_Misty and Ash look at each other skeptically and laugh._) What?

****

James:Well, you may have escaped, but we still have your Pikachu!

****

Gary:Not for long! Arcanine, Fire Blast! (_There is still smog in the air, and Team Rockets balloon blows up. Pikachu jumps out into Ash's arms, holding all Misty and Ash's Pokeballs in his mouth_.)

****

TR.:Team Rocket's blasting off again! (_Are shot up into the stars_.)

****

Gary:So where are you two off to now? Lover town?

****

Ash:You should be a little nicer! We saved you!

****

Gary:You? Save me? You got it all wrong, Ash. I saved you.

****

Ash:Er…

****

Gary:(_Slides off Arcanine, lightly bumping his arm against it and wincing in pain_.)

****

Ash:Are you okay? 

****

Gary:(_Snaps_.) What do you think?

****

Misty:We have to get him to a hospital!

****

Ash:Yeah, we can ride Arcanine! (_Ash, Misty, and Pikachu get on Arcanine, help Gary up, and it starts running_.)

****

Scene 5: _They are all rushing up to a Nurse Joy in a Pokemon Center, the closest thing they can find to a hospital._

****

Ash:Nurse Joy, you have to help us! I think Gary has a broken arm!

****

Joy:I'm a Pokemon doctor, not a human doctor. 

****

Misty:You have to help us!

****

Joy:There's a hospital a few miles from here. I'll call and send for an ambulance.

****

Ash:Thanks. (_They go and sit down. A few minutes later, they hear sirens, and run outside_.)

****

Crew:You kids called this ambulance? What's the problem?

****

Misty:(_Pointing to Gary_.) His arm's broken.

****

Crew:Get in the ambulance, all of you. We'll be there in a second.

****

Scene 6:_The ambulance pulls up to the driveway of a hospital. The crewmember goes inside to talk to the doctor. They can hear the conversation from inside the ambulance._

****

Misty:This hospital looks kind of familiar.

****

Doctor:(_Inside._) I'm off duty.

****

Crew:(_Also inside_.) But Doctor, he has a broken arm! It's an emergency!

****

Doctor:Alright, alright, I'll take him.

****

Crew:(_Comes outside_.) The doctor will see you. (_They all go inside and see Dr. Proctor_.)

****

Misty:Now I know why this hospital looked familiar!

****

Doctor:Misty, Ash, Pikachu! Hey, where's Brock?

****

Ash:Oh, he left.

****

Doctor:I always knew you wanted to be doctors!

****

Misty:Actually, that's not why we came.

****

Doctor:Oh right, who has a broken arm?

****

Ash:This is our, uh_… (Pauses because he doesn't know if he should call Gary his friend_.) This is Gary.

****

Doctor:Okay. You two wait out here. Gary, come with me. We'll be right out.

****

Gary:(_A few minutes later_.) Hey, guys. (_He has a bandage on his arm_.)

****

Ash:Hi, Gary.

****

Misty:Well, Ash, I guess we can go now.

****

Ash:Yeah, on to Crimson City. 

****

Doctor:Crimson City? That's only a little while from here.

****

Misty:Yeah! We're going to get there without climbing down a mountain!

****

Ash:Wait, what about Gary?

****

Misty:Oh, yeah. Where are you going, Gary?

****

Gary:(_Glumly_.) I don't know. I guess I'll go home to Pallet.

****

Misty:Why don't you come with us?

****

Ash:Misty_! (Pulls her over to the side so Gary can't hear_.) We don't want Gary to come along. You know how he acts!

****

Misty:Maybe he's changed, Ash. I've never seen him act this way before. We can at least give him a chance. 

****

Ash:I guess we can give him another chance. (_He turns back to Gary, who looks concerned._)

****

Gary:I know what you're going to say, Ash. You don't want me to come with you because I always act like a jerk. (_He turns and starts walking out of the hospital_.)

****

Ash:Good. I didn't want him to come anyway.

****

Misty:Ash! Go get him!

****

Ash:Gary, wait! That's not what I was going to say! (_Runs to catch up with Gary_.) We're going to give you a second chance. 

****

Gary:(_His face brightens_.) Really?

****

Ash:But, I still think you act like a jerk! (_Laughs_.)

****

Gary:(_Sighs_.) Let's go, but first, let me call Gramps. (_They walk back inside together and go to the phone. Misty and Pikachu come with them_.)

****

Oak:Hello? Who's calling?

****

Gary:Hi, Gramps!

****

Oak:Oh, Gary! Where are you calling from?

****

Gary:The hospital.

****

Oak:The hospital? Why are you there?

****

Gary:(_Lifts up his arm so that Prof. Oak can see it_.) I got pushed and hurt my arm.

****

Oak:Well, I suppose that's why you're calling.

****

Gary:Yep. Anyway, I have to go now; we're going to Crimson City.

****

Oak:We?

****

Ash:Hi, Prof. Oak!

****

Misty: Hi!

****

Oak:(_Looks stunned_.) Y-y-you and A-A-Ash?

****

Gary:Yeah. What's wrong with that?

****

Oak:The last time you two talked civilly was…I can't even remember when the last time you two talked civilly was!

****

Gary:Times change, Gramps.

****

Oak:Yes, I suppose. Well, I'll call Mrs. Ketchum. She'll want to hear about this! Put me on with your doctor, Gary. I won't hold you any longer.

****

Gary:Bye! Dr. Proctor, Gramps wants to talk to you.

****

Doctor:Oh, I'll be right there. (_Mumbles to himself_.) I'm supposed to be off duty. (_Gary, Misty, Ash, and Pikachu wave as they walk down the road to Crimson City_.) 

****

Narrator:Well, our heroes will soon be in Crimson City. Now they have a new friend, or should I say, an old rival? Or maybe, an old-new friend. Now…let's just see how long it will last… 


End file.
